


Inferno

by Yulaty



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เราจะตกลงไปในนรก





	Inferno

เราจะตกลงไปในนรก  
แม้จะผิวเผินแต่ก็ยังเป็นนรก  
แม้จะเป็นบาปที่เบาบางแต่ก็ยังนับเป็นความผิด กิเลสและตัณหาเป็นบาป เรารู้ ราคะเป็นบาป เรา _รู้_ แต่เราไม่เคยหยุดตัวเองให้ก้าวเท้าเข้าหามันได้

เราจะตกลงไปในนรกขุมที่สอง ที่ซึ่งมีสายลมรุนแรงโหมกระหน่ำตลอดเวลา เราจะอยู่ท่ามกลางพายุ ถูกสาดซัดพัดพาไปโดยไร้จุดหมายที่แน่นอน ควบคุมไม่ได้ และไม่มีวันหยุด

เราจะตกลงไปในนรกเมื่อวันสุดท้ายของชีวิตดำเนินมาถึง ความตายจะจูงมือเราลงไปที่นั่นโดยไม่ลังเล ริชาร์ดกล่าว คุณหัวเราะ ยกแก้วบรรจุเฮนเนสซี่ที่อีกฝ่ายชงให้ขึ้นดื่มก่อนจะวางลงบนโต๊ะเมื่อมันว่างเปล่า คุณหยิบหนังสือกวีนิพนธ์ของนักกวีชาวอิตาลีผู้โด่งดังออกจากมือของน้องชาย เคลื่อนตัวขึ้นไปทาบทับ มือวางจับที่หลังศีรษะเมื่อเอียงใบหน้าเข้าหา แนบริมฝีปากของเราเข้าด้วยกัน เรียวลิ้นสอดเข้าไปสำรวจข้างในโพรงปากโดยไม่รั้งรอ แลกเปลี่ยนรสชาติเครื่องดื่มที่แม้จะถูกผสมกับอย่างอื่นแล้วก็ยังคงหลงความหวานหอมอย่างผลไม้เหลือไว้อยู่

 _ฉันไม่สนใจ_ คุณบอกเขา _ฉันไม่สนใจอะไรทั้งนั้น ไม่ว่าใครจะพาฉันไปที่ไหน_ เขารั้งเอวคุณเข้าหาตัว ดูดกลืนคำพูดของคุณไป เปลี่ยนให้เป็นเสียงคราง

 _ฉันไม่สนใจ_ เขาทวนคำที่คุณกล่าวก่อนหน้า สายตามองสบกับคุณ ล็อคไว้ไม่ให้ย้ายไปไหนขณะที่มือปลดเปลื้องเครื่องแต่งกาย ย้ายมันออกจากร่างของคุณไปกองไว้บนพื้น

ไม่มีใครสนใจหรอกว่าอะไรรออยู่หลังจากลมหายใจสุดท้ายหมดไป  
ใช่ว่าคนทั้งโลกจะคิดเช่นนั้นเหมือนกันหมด แต่อย่างน้อย ๆ ความคิดนั้นก็มีผู้เห็นด้วยสองคนในห้องนี้

เราไม่สนใจหรอกว่าจากนั้นเราจะถูกพาตัวไปไหน  
เพราะตอนนี้เราอยู่ที่นี่ ในอ้อมแขนของกันและกัน ในร่างกายของกันและกัน

และมันคือสวรรค์บนโลก

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> W23 of Series Weekly : Inferno  
> #yulatyfic


End file.
